solo para estar a tu lado
by danieltfire
Summary: natsu se confiesa ante lucy, y esta le corresponde, entonces deciden salir, al otro dia, iban dirceto al gremio a comentar sobre lo sucedido, llega un extraño chico, que tenia un olor similar al de... igneel / lo se no soy bueno haciendo summary's, pero denle una oportunidad
1. lucy y natsu

hoy, no encontramos, como siempre, al lado del gremio mas ruidoso de fiore, un lugar donde las sillas vuelan, producto de una pelea iniciada por cierto pelirrosa, PERO¡... este dia todo esta muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, pero dejando eso de lado, pasamos en donde se encuentra cierta maga de agua.

-ahh, gray-sama te vez tan maravilloso como siempre- dice juvia, escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos

- ara ara, juvia, que haces aqui?, pensaba que habias tomado un trabajo junto a gajeel- aparecio mira asustando a la maga de agua

- mira-san, a eso, o si es que pues pasaba por aqui, y todo paso tan rapido y-y -decia ella tratando de buscar una escusa convincente, lo cual obviamente fallo

- juvia, sigueme un momento- tomo a la peli azul, o mejor dicho obligo a la peli azul

* * *

-juvia, no crees que es momento de que te confieses seriamente ante gray?-decia mira algo preocupada

-mira-san... juvia cree que es algo que no debería incumbirse, despues de todo, gray-sama ya a demostrado sus sentimientos ante juvia- decia algo cabiz baja

-juvia...- decia mira, pues si, era ovio lo que demostraba el pelinegro, sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos

- hey¡, mira has visto a natsu?- y hablando del rey de roma, llegaba aquel mago que le arrebataba el sueño, aquel mago que la salvo, y que la insito a unirse a fairy tail

-natsu?, no lo e visto por aqui, ya buscaste con lucy?- pues en efecto, el pelirrosa no se encontraba en el gremio

- es cierto, lucy¡- salio corriendo, dejando a juvia casi al borde del llanto

* * *

en algun lugar de magnolia

lucy se encontraba buscando, pues hacia una semana le habia llegado una extraña carta, que le decia que fuera hacia el gran arbol, pues tenia que decirle algo importante, el problema no era la carta, el problema era que, no sabia de quien era, pues este no tenia nombre.

**_pov lucy_**

"que raro, ¿quien me habra mandado esta carta?"

-LUCY¡... lucy- are, ¿natsu?, por que...

-¿por que estas aqui?- no me digas que

-lucy,tengo algo que decirte, algo que e sentido desde hace mucho, pero no entiendo muy bien que es-natsu, se sonrojo, sonrojado, se ve tan lindo *.*, no no lucy, calmate, calmate

-claro, dime ¿que es?

- lucy, yo, yo, NO SE QUE ME ESTA PASANDO¡... no entiendo, siempre que te veo mi corazon se acelera, le e preguntado esto al cubo de hielo, y el me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti, y yo no estoy seguro, pero si llega a ser verdad, yo yo...

-na-na-NATSU¡-grite saltando y abrasandolo, no puedo creerlo, natsu, MI natsu, se estaba confesando, DIOS, yo, yo no se que decir

_**pov** **normal**_

- lucy- natsu estaba tratando de separar a la maga estelar, mas le fue muy dificil, ya que al sentir el olor embriagador de esta, perdia toda su fuerza- lucy, yo te amo- dijo natsu, con una vos seductora, subio una de sus manos, acariciando una de sus mejillas, tierna y delicadamente, como si de un cristal se tratase, separo un poco su rostro, que se encontraba ahora sonrojado, luego, se acerco, lentamente, como si quisiera unirse a esa mirada, esa mirada que lo hipnotizaba, y ahora estaba justo rozando sus narices, para luego unirse en un dulce y tierno beso

-natsu, yo, no se que decirte, pero lo que puedo decirte ahora es, que yo tambien, te amo, pero, aunque rompa este ambiente, se esta haciendo algo tarde, me acompañarias a mi casa?-dijo con una sonrisa picara, pero con lo que no conto fue con la inocencia de el pelirrosa

-claro, tienes razon, tengo que volver a casa o happy se molestara con migo

-si, tienes razon-dijo algo desilucionada

natsu y ella, iban caminando, tomados de las manos, algo sonrrojados pues mañana les contarian a todos los del gremio lo que paso- adios lucy- dijo dandole un corto beso

* * *

al otro dia...

-lista para decirles- dijo natsu tomando su mano

-mas que nunca- apreto un poco mas

-LLEGAMOS¡- dijo natsu, pero detuvo su mirada al recibir un extraño aroma, un aroma muy familiar, y a la vez desconocido, al darse cuenta de quien era el que emanaba ese olor, se sorprendio al ver un nuevo chico

- quien eres tu...

* * *

y pues hasta aqui lo dejo, como un episodio de prueva para ver, como le va, dejen sus reviews si les gusto :3


	2. mago santo

¿quien eres tu?...- dijo natsu al notar al nuevo chico 

natsu?... estas bien- lucy apreto un poco la mano de su "novio" llamando la atencion de este - ¿decias algo lucy?- dijo algo distraido, ese olor tan similiar, solo podia pertenecer a una persona, y mas que una persona, a un dragon, y no cualquiera, natsu lo sabia, estaba conciente, ese olor era de... 

igneel- penso, se acerco poco a poco, pues el chico estaba acobijado por makarov, pero igual lo necesitaba, tenia que preguntarle a el, que relacion tenia con su padre

natsu, que bueno que llegaste, queria precentarte al nuevo miembro... ¡ATENCION MOCOSOS¡, ahora que todos estan aqui quiero presentarles al nuevo miembro de la familia, bienvenido a fairy tail, danielt firewolft- la euforia se escucho salir del gremio, pues todos comian, bebian y lanzaban mesas, era una locura, danielt firewolft, un chico alto, castaño, apuesto y de un cuerpo tonificado, el solo llegar arrebato varios suspiros de las mujeres, cosa que molesto a los hombres, pero el era extraño, no queria siquiera asociarse con otros, estaba solo, sumido en sus pensamientos,"ahora es el momento" - penso natsu y procedio a acercarse

danielt es tu nombre verdad?- saludo natsu

si... y tu eres?

natsu, natsu dragneel, y soy un dragon slayer- dijo mostrando su insignia orgulloso

natsu eh?-dijo prestandole poca atencion

si, por cierto, de donde eres, tienes un extraño olor-dijo natsu tratando de sonar lo menos ovio posibe

olor... mm, no se de donde vengo, no tengo idea de donde vine, lo unico que se es que cuando desperte estaba bajo tutela de el director del consejo magico

consejo?- palidecio natsu al recordar a susodicho

si... despues de eso termine convirtiendome en un mago santo- termino de decir con una sonrisa rara, como si fuera fingida pero a la vez real

¡MAGO SANTO¡, wou, increible eres un mago santo, es la primera vez que convivimos con uno- entretenido para si mismo, tomo una silla y se sento a su lado, danielt le conto todo lo que recordaba, sorprendiendo a natsu, pues su relacion con igneel parecia nulo

si, aun que, este no es mi verdadero nombre, no recuerdo mi nombre real, solo se que estaba congelado segun digo morgia, y pues me dieron este nombre, dicen que alguien como yo nace uno cada 100 años, y que mi poder puede seguir creciendo- dijo

poder, hablando de esto, ¿cual es tu magia?-dijo natsu

mi magia es de fuego, controlo todo el fuego, no importa cual sea, tal vez incluyendo el de un dragon slayer...- miro retadoramente a natsu

jojo, eso suena interesante, quieres probarlo?- natsu encendio su puño en llamas, dando a entender que empesaria una gran batalla

* * *

y pues otra vez, esta corto pero es que tengo sueño y me da pereza hacerlo mas tarde, el proximo sera mas largo :p espero sus reviews hasta la proxima y gracias por leer :3


End file.
